


bound to be with you

by deadlysilence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 oblivious idiots, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, semi is very hot, the grammar is immaculate, ushiten maybe idrk, who tf is bu-bu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlysilence/pseuds/deadlysilence
Summary: The stranger didn’t seem bothered by Shirabu’s slightly insulting come back and instead reached his hand out, “By the way, I’m Semi Eita.”It takes Shirabu a second to react and he hesitantly reaches his hand out to shake Semi’s. “Shirabu, my names Shirabu Kenjiro”“So, Shirabu, would you like to have lunch together?”“Pshh as if” Shirabu replies while picking up his tray that was just delivered to the pick-up counter. He goes to find a vacant area to sit. However, as soon as he finds one and sits down he notices that the man who he recently found out was named Semi sat down across from him.“What do you want.” Shirabu huffs out.“Well to share a meal with you of course”, Semi says with a cheeky grin.“I said no, now leave me alone weirdo”, Shirabu counters back.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 7





	bound to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so uh this is my first fic, and I'm pretty nervous about it, nonetheless I hope you enjoy :) also, this is a really short chapter and this fic will probably have all short chapters.

Shirabu was a cautious person, with pretty much everything. He was cautious with picking out his clothes, deciding on what to eat, and most of all deciding on who to let in, which wasn’t many people. On this particular day, Shirabu had decided to go to the mall after school because he’d been pretty bored with his current wardrobe. He’d decided on going to the one farthest from his house because it had more selections. When Shirabu got there he immediately went upstairs because he had decided to go to the food court first before actually shopping. After spending 10 minutes deciding on what to eat he got in line behind a kind of tall guy with ash blonde hair. The guy he was behind spent quite a bit of time choosing what to eat and Shirabu was starting to get impatient. Tapping his foot rather loudly to show his annoyance he also exhaled a loud sigh. That seemed to get the stranger’s interest because he turned around with a scowl on his face.

“Impatient much,” the stranger said.

“Maybe if you wouldn’t be taking forever I wouldn’t be so annoyed,” Shirabu huffed back in response.

Seeming ticked off, the stranger turned back around, placed his order, and went around to the other counter to wait for his food. Shirabu already knew what he’d wanted since he’d been waiting for quite a bit of time but was hesitant as the cashier asked what he would like to order. Eventually, he placed his order as well and joined the stranger at the pickup counter. The stranger seemed to have noticed that Shirabu took a while as well placing his order because he scoffed and murmured under his breath “hypocrite much”.

Shirabu knew he shouldn’t have reacted but he did anyway and said “Oh whatever, at least I didn’t take as long as you, I bet a toddler isn’t even as indecisive as you.”

The stranger didn’t seem bothered by Shirabu’s slightly insulting come back and instead reached his hand out, “By the way, I’m Semi Eita.”

It takes Shirabu a second to react and he hesitantly reaches his hand out to shake Semi’s. “Shirabu, my names Shirabu Kenjiro”

“So, Shirabu, would you like to have lunch together?”

“Pshh as if” Shirabu replies while picking up his tray that was just delivered to the pick-up counter. He goes to find a vacant area to sit. However, as soon as he finds one and sits down he notices that the man who he recently found out was named Semi sat down across from him.

“What do you want.” Shirabu huffs out.

“Well to share a meal with you of course”, Semi says with a cheeky grin.

“I said no, now leave me alone weirdo”, Shirabu counters back.

“No thanks, and I suggest you stop trying to get me to leave, your food’s going to get cold with all this back and forth banter, and I’m not going anywhere” Semi retaliates.

And so Shirabu does give up and just tries to enjoy his meal so he can continue with his shopping after. 

\-----------------------------------

Shirabu and Semi end up talking for about a rough hour. Semi notices first when his phone lights up with a notification and he checks the time. They leave the food court soon after and since Shirabu didn’t think Semi’s company was that bad he invites him to shop with him, which Semi enthusiastically accepts. 

They end up being at the mall for 3 more hours. And to Shirabu’s surprise, Semi wasn't half bad company, he was pretty funny. They walked around for a while, browsed many stores, went to the playground(Semi insisted), got a few clothes(that they both picked out for each other)which Shirabu very loudly voiced his concern about Shirabu's fashion decisions/choices, and they even got some slushies and pretzels from Shirabu’s favorite snack booth.

Currently, Shirabu was on his way home...in Semi’s car. He didn’t expect to end the night like this but when Semi offered to walk Shirabu to his car, and Shirabu had replied that he didn’t have one, Semi insisted on taking Shirabu home. So Shirabu accepted. They were both quiet right now, Shirabu being pretty tired and Semi focusing on the road. After a few more minutes Semi pulled up to Shirabu’s house. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Shirabu muttered.

“No problem” Semi replied.

Shirabu moved to open the door but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Um, so, I was wondering if I could get your number,” Semi asked scratching the back of his head.

Shirabu let out a laugh, “Sure.”

After exchanging contact details, Shirabu got out, and right before he did he muttered “Thanks again, for everything. Today was pretty fun.” 

He had thought Semi didn’t hear him because he didn’t say anything, but secretly Semi heard every word.

When Shirabu got inside his house he went straight upstairs to flop down on his bed. Being extremely tired he kicked off his shoes and laid down. He fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow, his thoughts entangled with replays of the last hours with Semi. But one thing was for sure, Shirabu couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely smiled and laughed, but Semi seemed to bring both of those things out of him. And Shirabu had yet to decide if he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the end of chapter 1!! again sorry that this chapter is really short, I'll try to make the upcoming ones longer. anyways though I don't know when I'll update this because I have school, practices, and I'm pretty lazy, also sometimes I'm just not motivated to write. I'll try my best to get chapters out!! see you next time :)


End file.
